regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Salt Port
Salt Port is an old ruined Caldonian Town. The population were killed 1500 years ago during the event that broke Arcadia. There is a mountain pass to the North-West that heads to the Salt Mine. It was first visited by the Caldonian Expedition in 1509-10-10 (Frozen Frontier Episode 10). It is a desolate ghost town. It looks like it probably housed maybe 10,000 people once upon a time. There's even a stone dock that runs out into the water for a little ways. All of the buildings made of stone are mostly intact. Nothing made of wood seems to have survived, if there were any. Some of the roofs are caved in a little bit. Some things clearly have been damaged by time and by ice, but there are a lot of things that still really solid. The town itself has many buildings, many of them two-story (especially down by the docks) and then filtering down to one storey buildings that are spread out a little bit more the further inland you go and then no buildings but just opened-up terrain, probably farmland, pastures, or something once upon time. The south west side of town that looks like it would be a graveyard. The only thing that gives it away is an obelisk sticking up above the snow in an non-forested area that resembles an obelisk you might find of an important person in a graveyard. The temple is a different design to the temples back in Drekis. The temple is well built, it's made out of stone it has more long than square then the temples in Drekis. At the start of the hallway on the left side at is the statue of Malkis, on the right side is the statue of Voraci, and by going down the hall you have the autumn gods on the right the spring gods on the left, then at the very end in front of you are all of the summer gods. The same 29 gods as modern day Drekis temple. The statue to Velthara, Goddess of Vengeance, is missing. At the base, near the front where the summer gods stand, there are large rectangular slant-markers where significant people would be interred. The slant-markers are in the floor, so no one can ever get to them without tearing up the church itself. On 1509-10-10, Jaromir replaced the missing statue to Velthara with another statue he found elsewhere to make The Pantheon complete again. Salt Port Keep There is a smallish keep on the north side of town on the rise. It looks like it probably had some walls once upon a time as there are ruined remnants of stonework sticking up that would look like a wall. The two story keep & a squat tower are made out of stone. There is a smallish keep on the north side of town on the rise. It looks like it probably had some walls once upon a time as there are ruined remnants of stonework sticking up that would look like a wall. The two story keep & a squat tower are made out of stone. On 1510-05-12, the Caldonian Expedition fought off an army of Gnolls at Salt Port Keep (Frozen Frontier Episode 21). On 1510-05-13, a dragon named Sleet attacked the the Caldonian Expedition at Salt Port Keep (Frozen Frontier Episode 22). Salt Port Lighthouse First visited by the Caldonian Expedition on Tuesday 27th September (Frozen Frontier Episode 09). The lighthouse is on a peninsula to the East of Salt Port. The Lighthouse is a 30 foot tall building. It's roof isn't intact but there is a nice walkway around the top. There is a staircase that goes up on the inside, it looks dirty, damaged, and kind of rickety. There's a trap door in the main downstairs area too. Near the to the main door to the lighthouse are three plaques. One plaque is written in old Caldonian , one plaque is written in a language that looks very similar to old-common. The third plaque is a Mosaic made of blue tiles for the ocean and bronze for the land, showing the location of nearby man-made locations. The plaques say: :This lighthouse was built as a joint venture between great kingdoms of Drekis and Caldonia after sinking of Salty Maiden. :Waters around this peninsula are most treacherous in all of Caldonia, and far too many ships have been smashed on hidden rocks. :Salty Maiden in her hundred and fifty souls be the last lost in these waters. :Long live queen of Drekis. Long live King of Caldonia Category:Caldonia Man-Made Locations